bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agent Z/Archive 4
Irony I found some irony in Jim. '-Rec' Omega Drago and Fear are going to face off and Clash gets cloned and the clone is Obliteration Clash.-Leonidas1234 19:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Crystal now has 19 pics. '-Rec' Ok. Is Burst Bakugan my biggest article?- Leonidas1234 22:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Clash owns a lot of burst Bakugan, he stole them on Neathia. They come from Ultima Vestroia.Also help me with that weird spacing in Burst Blast Bakugan types-Leonidas1234 22:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) What weird spacing??? Know what's weird in SCIV????????????????????????????????????????????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 22:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Look at the Burst Blast Bakugan. There is a giant space between some of them and some are directly on the same line.-Leonidas1234 22:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) OVER 1000 EDITS!!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 22:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok that's weird. Anyone know??????????????????? '-Rec' That is my edit count. I managed to sort of fix that spacing problem.-Leonidas1234 22:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice I need to edit more! Me you and Rec are the only people that edit. This Crystal actually has the most health on SCIV. '-Rec' Lol. Though it kinda does, because that's her actual eye and hair color. '-Rec' We should totally be Admins. Jim's evil, but his headband is called "Hero('s) Headband." '-Rec' I have more edits then the admins and buerocrats.We all do. We really Shoud-Leonidas1234 22:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Also I need to tell you to only edit the The Burst Brawlers with my permission-Leonidas1234 22:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Let's tell them that. They barely log on though-Leonidas1234 22:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I know right. Creator is mean. Jenna is based on my cousin-Leonidas1234 23:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Blaze is based on what i think ill be in a couple years, Cole is based on my friend, and Clash is based on me presently Crystal is... '-Rec' John is based on what I think I will be in a couple of years.-Leonidas1234 23:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice. I drew alot of stuff today. Could you show it on Youtube.-Leonidas1234 23:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Crystal is, well I don't know. '-Rec' Ok I'll make pictures of it. Final Crush could destroy Blitz with a tap.-Leonidas1234 23:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That's Bad. check out my Article The Beatles Rule! 23:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Want to take on Final Crush with Blitz-Leonidas1234 23:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nah. Then continue with the Cole scenario-Leonidas1234 23:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Kay Your from Virginia? Im from Rhode Island. John was on vacation and he tells nobody-Leonidas1234 23:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Final Crush is supposed to be intimidating but his G power is only 2000-Leonidas1234 23:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice I'm from Pennsylvania. I went on vacation there once. It was fun. Also Burst Bakugan are the only ones who can defeat Final Crush-Leonidas1234 23:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Then Clash will use Burst Blitz. K-Leonidas1234 23:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) G 2000 is the robot who brawls with Final Crush-Leonidas1234 23:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm too tired. K. Im just going to put down Clash as the occupant ok.-Leonidas1234 23:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, G2g bye Bye.-Leonidas1234 00:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Back. I don't want to finish my Story, I want to start part 3 already. '-Rec' Sure just don't it. make them interfere. No, I'm just about done. Oh ok. I'm persuading Abce2 to make us Admins Because Kasei left forever. But I'll type the 1st paragraph, where Crystal shows up. '-Rec' Nice. It's actually quite funny. I bet it is! Can I please please please please please put up my picture of an evolved Birdagon? I put some of it. '-Rec' Nice. Please answer my question. Eruhs. '-Rec' Well, let me see it first. '-Rec' Ok look at it. Where?????????????????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 01:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Burst Dimensions is starting.-Leonidas1234 18:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi. '-Rec' Hey Rec.-Leonidas1234 19:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Anyone read ASIII yet?????????????????? '-Rec' Scary. I almost lost a finger, and my kitchen's haunted. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 20:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Scary. I went to a cupboard, saw some cookies and thought "I'll eat those later," then I used the microwave, left and when I came back, they were on the counter, I smacked them with a fork, stabbed them with a knife, and beat them with bottles, then crushed them with my hands annd threw them away. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one.20:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol not funny though. Wazzup though? One time I saw a lizardman in my backyard-Leonidas1234 20:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Creepy. Do you live in one of those weird middle of the USA states? No.Thats why its weird-Leonidas1234 20:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't either. Last chance to see these pics in my sig. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 20:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I also have bakugan that talk to me.I have a creepy life-Leonidas1234 20:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Anyone read ASIII yet???????????? '-Rec' I did-Leonidas1234 20:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Leonidas you essed up my whole chapter!!!! I'm gonna upload a pic of the rough draft of ASII, tell me whether typing, or scanning is better. '-Rec' There is no Burst Core-Leonidas1234 22:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I just hooked up my Ps2 and played Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3.-Leonidas1234 01:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) GFU, that means good for you. Stop changing chapter names in bakugan wars and no more Clash in Bakugan Burst Dimensions.-Leonidas1234 03:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I just put him in for fun. And the names just aren;t... fun names! They are not supposed to be cool names. The names are supposed to represent that they are getting into a situation that they have no experience with-Leonidas1234 14:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Blitz was put up after Omega Drago.-Leonidas1234 14:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Nevermind. Did you read my message about the names.-Leonidas1234 14:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Yah but like the names in books are just like. Poppy cool names! You'res are just deescribing the Chapter. What?-Leonidas1234 14:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Not like heres an example. The names before were like An Eye for an Eye, Blood Fued, and now its like Sigma Helios VS Fear Demon Sigma Helios needs Help! that just doesnt sound... cool! I was going to change it to The Grand Showdown-Leonidas1234 14:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Just the Showdown. Done-Leonidas1234 14:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It is still Sigma Helios vs Fear Demon though in the chapter.-Leonidas1234 14:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok that's cool. You mean my Demon Bakugan?? No just Fear. Fear Omega then-Leonidas1234 14:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Good. My Fear is a nice Bakugan that is nice to my Blitz but not to anyone else. Maybe Blaze or Clash or Flame. Krion and Fear attempt to destroy half of the town to strike 'fear' into everybody and Sigma Helios tries taking them on but fails and gets destroyed and Phi manages to get to him at the moment and they share a final moment.-Leonidas1234 14:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sigma Drago or Helios? because that means Omega dies! But then Blitz swaps personalities with a Burst Blitz and turns into Burst Blitz with the Perfect Core, and Clash gives the Blitz ball with the Burst Blitz Soul in it. or is that too confuzing. Too confusing. Its Sigma Helios who dies.-Leonidas1234 14:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Burst created the original burst bakugan on Ultima Vestroia because Cole learned how to create them from him.-Leonidas1234 14:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) How bout there lab partners and best friends. Ok but Burst created the bakugan first.-Leonidas1234 14:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) How bout Cole was helping him to create a new Bakugan but by mistake it turned into a Burst Bakugan!!! And the Bakugan they create is a Burst Spilight, which takes a liking to Clash and becomes his partner with Wavern and Blitz! K.Want to help me start writing that bakugan wars chapter- Leonidas1234 14:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) After this. Burst Blitz Dragonoid was a Dragonoid who was Burst's Guardian but was turned into a Burst Bakugan which boosted his power to a final evolution.-Leonidas1234 15:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice. But Blitz is stronger. Nah. '-Rec' That cools then Bleh Agent Z!!! Help with bakugan wars please.-Leonidas1234 21:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Thanks-Leonidas1234 21:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) There done for the day. You should see what I added.- Leonidas1234 22:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Tell me how it is when you read it.-Leonidas1234 22:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) OK Helios is supposed to be completely alone in his fight because Sado is looking for Clash and Kyle is in another town for work.-Leonidas1234 22:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) So Kyle isn't in Bakugan Wars at all? In chapter 15 he becomes a vital character. At the end he and the others ignite the power that all of the guardians need to become Ultima Zero Burst Bakugan. Also there is irony. Helios' soul appears and deals the final blow as Fear had done to him in Intermission 3.-Leonidas1234 22:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Look at my part. Helios can not get reincarnated. If Fear destroys a bakugan it stays destroyed.-Leonidas1234 22:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I mean his soul not him. His soul can't get a new body in any form.-Leonidas1234 23:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Im not going to be on for a while because I'm watching DBZ:Bojack Unbound-Leonidas1234 23:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Stay on too! It wont work so im on-Leonidas1234 23:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice, I'm tired I waz up till 12 30 last night. I was up until 2:00 Am-Leonidas1234 23:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm only 11. And I was partying with my friends and my neighbors. My parents went out. How am I starting chapter 11?-Leonidas1234 00:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Im bored-Leonidas1234 00:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Chat with someone. Do you have a girlfriend. and do people at your school like Bakugan? I don't have a girlfriend and nobody else i know liks bakugan-Leonidas1234 00:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I have one and noody knows i like Bakugan because it's considered nerdy. are you popular or nerdy? I have asperger syndrome. Im nerdy.- Leonidas1234 01:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) That incredibly find I'm not the sports jock either. That stinks huh? Asperger syndrome is a social disorder-Leonidas1234 01:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It is? I didn't know that. Sorry If it seems like I'm making you feel bad I just think that kinda stinks. And I don't know if it's bad or good or not because it's just I don't know a lot about it. I made a friend in a social class because of it. His name is Nate and he is the creator of the Nate character-Leonidas1234 01:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Does Zach have AS? No-Leonidas1234 01:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Is he in Social Class? No.He has ADHD.-Leonidas1234 01:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Same here. I don't get good grades. Zach is on the honor roll.-Leonidas1234 01:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I am incredibly smart but I don't show it. I don't pay attention, but I'm geting my grades back up. Lets try changing the conversation. Do you like Dragon Ball Z?-Leonidas1234 01:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) No I don't. I have the Dragon Ball Z Crazy Bones though. Dragon Ball is actually higher then bakugan on the list of animes I love. It is #1 while bakugan is #2.-Leonidas1234 01:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I loveeee Bakugan and it's my favorite Anime but- I really like Adventure Time, and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. I don't like Ben 10 but I like Adventure time. It's like a show for adults for kids.-Leonidas1234 01:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What's a show for adults and kids and remember the Baby Song? The simpsons is for adults and kids and I don't like that song.-Leonidas1234 01:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice. I love the Baby Song. And the one by Justin Bieber too. .......(Murderous thoughts)......I don't like Justin Beiber at all.-Leonidas1234 01:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Justin Bieber is awesome. ... '-Rec' Justin Bieber is AWESOME!! Hey. Im playing The legend of spyro:a new beginning.-Leonidas1234 15:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I just got back from hitting practice. I'm seating to death. What's seating?anyway I'm continuing Bakugan Wars.-Leonidas1234 17:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) And I have a lot more Crystal pics to upload. '-Rec' It's sweating. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 01:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm so bored. I don't have to go to school. Hey! Agent Z have you made any articles on this wiki? if yes What are they? :) Video games are great !! 12:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I've made a lot! Check out my number of edits! What's up :) Happy Editing need anything though? Hey! Thanks for upgrading my bakugan Wolfox how can i battle some one on this wiki to take his rank? PLEASE REPLAY! Video games are great !! 13:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey it's Clash you wanna battle??? Sure,but how?? I never battled before. Oh just say Bakugan Brawl! and say the Bakugan and use abilities. Okey but where?Video games are great !! 20:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Click "File," then "Open." --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 20:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. You're welcome, have you seen this??????????????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 20:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes and It's awesome When I find myself in times of trouble... I go on the computer 20:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen the latest village I added to A Vestroia???????????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 20:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Remove Burst Splight from the burst bakugan list. It is all original bakugan now. The burst in the name thing is over.-Leonidas1234 20:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) That sucks. What about Blitzer? I think you should keep it!!! PLEASE!!!. HI!!!!! --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 22:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Rec I was just going to ask you!!! Dude how do you recolor Bakugan in GIMP? Look, I Have a Descript Version Of How They Look Like Taht, And Dude, Read Visex, Carbex, Ripper Dragonoid.-Creator613 I know how they were made but it's juts Dryoid anf Farbros and and other stuff There goin to be deleted, not Drought, But pretty much all of the others.-Creator613 Good idea. In the Toolbox, click the thing in the top left-hand corner, the click "Colors," then click "Hue Saturation." --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 22:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Blitzer is not a dragonoid anymore though-Leonidas1234 22:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Rec wheres colors and Hue Saturation? At the very top, where it says File, Edit, etc.. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 22:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 22:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) THanks i Made a col sabator. @L1234 What???????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 22:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) (I turn into Dan Kuso) Yay!-Leonidas1234 22:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) UHh. This is how good I am at timing --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 22:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) (I take out a rocket launcher and rob the president)-Leonidas1234 22:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Rec that's amazing!!! Can you make me a Dark Clone of Clash? Could you make something for Trip-Slash?-Leonidas1234 23:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) How bout a picture. I liked Trip-Slash as resembling a MegaLania. It is an extinct species of giant Komodo Dragon.-Leonidas1234 23:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I have a cool picture then. Let me see it.-Leonidas1234 23:10, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll post it. It's Aquos though. Trip-Slash is Pyrus and a burst bakugan so he can't be Aquos.-Leonidas1234 23:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well this is the best I can do. GOD NO!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 23:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I found a good image.-Leonidas1234 23:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I just GIMP'd It. I found the image I put on in a Megalania image search.-Leonidas1234 23:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Like mine. Looks kind of badly done with the gray blocks surrounding it-Leonidas1234 23:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I have a deviantart http://evilangelboy6661.deviantart.com/ -Leonidas1234 23:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I know. GIMP Is kinda hard fo rme. Check out my deviantart.-Leonidas1234 23:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) This Took FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) How? She was suppose to look like this. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Then make it like that! It didn't come out right. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Did you see my deviantart?-Leonidas1234 23:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok well I made an awesome thing, Yeah. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 00:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I have a double attribute apollonir. I only had to trade an altair and a scorpion-Leonidas1234 00:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Check my new Articles. I uploaded 10 pics here today. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 01:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! What Attribute of What Bakugan should I make. I think I should make a new Dragonoid How about you? Sure. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 01:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) What should I make. I don't know, I'm also trying to figure out what to make. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 01:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Look at my new article.-Leonidas1234 01:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Write more for A Dragon, then put him in the A Story as a Main Character. I think I should make a........................................................ Something Drago for Leonidas. In part 2 Sado does betray everyone.-Leonidas1234 01:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting off at 9:30 so try starting up Bakugan Wars part 2. DONT ADD IN COLES INVENTIONS BECAUSE 2 OF THEM LOOK LIKE THEY ARE FROM BEN 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 01:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Sado betrayed his friends and powered up Omega against his will which is when that scene happens.-Leonidas1234 01:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh Ben 10? Well uh how? Just look at them closely. The body design for spidermonkey and the overall appearence of MetalMan. I will allow Aqua Dragonoid-Leonidas1234 01:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 12 pics now. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 01:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Can you battle me? Video games are great !! 03:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely When?? Computers are great !! 14:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you put a ball form and list of ability cards for Blitz??? Computers are great !! 14:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC) None of those inventions except Aqua Dragonoid and you messed with the top bakugan. MegaBrontes has to confirm it number 1.-Leonidas1234 19:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Why not?!?! I didn't Draw Blaze or Clash! It's not Ben 10 if they're not on Ben 10!!! But still I don't want anything silly sounding in Bakugan Wars part 2. I'm ok with Aqua Dragonoid but if you want MetalMan and SpiderMonkey to be in it get new pictures for them.-Leonidas1234 20:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) They aren't even Ben 10!!! They're just pictures I found and recolored. Please just don't act like a boss were friends! We will wait and if Kasei doesn't take them down in a week I promise I'll take them down. Ok but for now we will write the story without them and only if they are not taken down by next Tuesday-Leonidas1234 20:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Deal. And you can't tell Kasei to take them down. I would not have anyway.-Leonidas1234 20:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you battle me? Computers are great !! 20:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care what Kasei says he doesn't even edit Can I watch?-Leonidas1234 20:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely You ready LaserGhost? Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Hawktor Stand! You could brawl on the chat.-Leonidas1234 20:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) We'll Brawl on a page. That takes forever. Chat brawls are shorter and more exciting.-Leonidas1234 20:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting a haircut. Be back in an hour. Loophole for your other account.-Leonidas1234 20:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 23:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) It's gone!!! I know. Im just bored. Want to brawl? It does not have to a chat brawl.-Leonidas1234 00:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Chat Brawl! Fine.-Leonidas1234 00:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but if my parnets se me in a chat I am dead.-Leonidas1234 00:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok that's cool Read where Sado betrays his friends.-Leonidas1234 00:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok How is it?-Leonidas1234 00:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't delete my part Read the beginning of chapter 2.-Leonidas1234 01:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) K I have a darkus avior now. I got it at CVS.-Leonidas1234 02:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) CVS??? A pharmacy. Do you think Omega Drago will be able to handle Sado's decision?-Leonidas1234 18:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I think they should fire the laser of doom or whatever, then everyone on earth is going like. "All you need is love!" And sing that and like then the perfect core powers up and Caslh destroys the thing and then Krion, and then the end. No. The story is 3 parts.-Leonidas1234 20:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Who cares. I like the all you need is love thing. How bout Kara dies and leaves Sado in grief and he has to get her back. No. She is the one that convinces Sado is the best friend of Clash and they both don't have any difference in her feelings for either of them. Kara then reveals she actually likes Sado instead of Clash.-Leonidas1234 20:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) How bout Clash breaks up with Kara and then gets... Mira's daughter Muara. He is your character but make the get together at the very end of part 3. Check out Sigma Gear.-Leonidas1234 20:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Get together and break ups at the end. Clash and Kara should have been pretending to date eachother.-Leonidas1234 20:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) How is the brawl so far?-Leonidas1234 21:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) No. What?-Leonidas1234 21:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Your first Question. The Brawl isn't good sorry. I think it's better on the chat. Let's chat instead. I can't. My dad keeps checking on me every 2 seconds. IM BEING LITERAL!!!!!!-Leonidas1234 22:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Look at Helios and Omega.-Leonidas1234 22:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Check out Sigma Power Up.-Leonidas1234 02:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I see. It's cool. I think you kinda overpower things and stuff but I don't care. Let's take over this wiki! You could use it on any of your bakugan if you wanted. except spidermonkey and metalman for now.-Leonidas1234 02:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok and like Hawktor? Leonidas had to go to bed. We are having a sleepover an im using his computer. His parents still boss him around though.I like your article-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hawktor? Thanks MegaBrontes. Can I call you Zach? No. Mega is my nickname on here from now on. What has been going on since I was last on?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well we made Bakugan Wars up to part 2 and we made a new story that I'm writing called chasing Sado, it's about Clash's view of Bakugan Wars 2.0. And we also make some new characters. There's a new user called LaserGhost and Creator and Kasei are back. Cool. Leonidas is making us brawl in the Bakugan Burst Grand Prix tomorrow I have been told.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Same. I'm gonna kick butt! I will definitely win with the power of Demokro.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Uhh I got to go to bed sorry Hi.-Leonidas1234 20:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sup. I got a new Guitar. Cool. It's time for your battle against MegaBrontes. Go to the chat. He's waiting for you.-Leonidas1234 22:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Please brawl him. He only is on the computer until 9:30 tonight he told me.-Leonidas1234 01:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get the message. Ok.-Leonidas1234 01:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Where is the brawl. Chat.-Leonidas1234 01:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) KK. Clash can be harsh sometimes.-Leonidas1234 01:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) he's supposed to be punk rock. MegaBrontes is coming back to brawl in a couple minutes. He is changing out of his school clothes.- Hi-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 19:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't there. MegaBrontes is waiting for you.-Leonidas1234 20:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm coming! Something embarrasing happened to me this morning.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 20:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) What happened Mega? Leonidas walked in on me changing.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 20:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Wait go to the chat. Ok.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 20:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) yah. Don't mention anything from the chat!!!!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 21:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok I won't I'll say sorry I'm on Facebook wrong thing. What were you asking Leonidas?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 21:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I said to you do you have braces. I gave up.-Leonidas1234 21:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) U owe her a date. I know.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 21:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) A movie like you suggested.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 21:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Karate Kid, Date Night, Prince Of Persia, or Toy Story 3? Go out for pizza first. The closest thing to a date we have done is sleeping in the same bed at sleepovers.Sometimes we wake up in compromising positions-Leonidas1234 21:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) When did yousleep in the same bed. The last time was last night.-Leonidas1234 21:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Was it a big bed. Category:Blog posts